Beth Corcoran
Beth Corcoran is the biological daughter of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. In her first appearance in the series, which is in Journey, she is adopted by Shelby Corcoran who is the coach of the Troubletones (however this is no longer the case) and Rachel Berry's birth mother. She is first seen by sonogram in Throwdown when people thought Finn was the father of Beth. She returns in the episode I Am Unicorn as a one year old when her adoptive mother, Shelby, comes back to work at McKinley. Her biological father, Puck, visits Shelby's house to see his daughter where he gives her a drawing of a clown. (which he calls "Clownpig" because it looks like a pig) In Pot o' Gold, she meets her biological mother, Quinn. Biography Early life Beth was conceived during a drunken one-night stand that took place between Quinn and Puck. At first, it is not known if Quinn will decide to keep her when she is born, or if she would be given up for adoption. Terri's initial plans were to have the baby handed over to her by Quinn, so she can raise her with Will Schuester. Quinn agrees to this, because she believes that Will would be a good father. Terri and Will do not end up adopting the baby, because they divorce before her birth. There were several names considered for the baby before she was born. When Finn thought the baby was his, he wanted to call her Drizzle; however, Quinn refused, saying that the baby was going to be adopted. In Theatricality, Puck says that Jackie Daniels would be a great name for her, after one of his favorite artists Jack Daniels. Jack Daniels is also a brand of liquor which just happens to be Puck's favorite. Later on, Puck and the other boys (except Kurt) sing Beth, by the rock band KISS, to Quinn, and Puck suggests Beth as the name. After the baby is born in the hospital, her warmer is seen with a pink piece of paper on it saying 'Baby Fabray'. In the end, Puck tells Shelby her name though Quinn didn't want to. Shelby seems to love the name and puts Beth as her name on the adoption papers at the hospital. Season One Preggers Quinn tells Finn she's pregnant. Later, it is revealed that Puck is the real father, but just he and Quinn know it. After a discussion between them, Quinn runs to her car, just to find Terri was waiting for her. They have a conversation about their pregnancies. Sectionals Rachel tells Finn that Puck is the real father of Quinn's baby. Theatricality Puck wants to call her Jack Daniels because it was his favourite drink that was alcohol, but when Quinn disagrees with that, saying that the baby is a girl not a boy, he wants to call her Jackie Daniels and Quinn still disagrees with Puck because she does not know if she wants to keep her ot not. Puck sings the song Beth which softens Quinn's feelings towards Puck, so she allows him to be there at the delivery. Finally, Beth is named after this song. Journey Quinn does two songs before going to the green room to find her mum, Judy, and she says how many performance have I missed and then asked her to move back in because Judy and her husband are divorced. Quinn did not say anything and that is when her water broke. Quinn delivers the baby with Puck, Mercedes Jones and her mom, Judy Fabray at her side in the room. While looking at their newborn daughter Puck announced to Quinn that he does love her. Shelby Corcoran adopts Beth. Season Two Although Beth does not appear in season 2, she is mentioned a few times (not by her name though) in the second season of the show. According to the conversation between Quinn and Rachel in Original Song, they knew that Beth was adopted by Shelby. Rachel also mentions that the adoptions made both of them relatives. Season Three I Am Unicorn Puck visits Shelby unasked, trying to convince her to see Beth. He's also has drawn a "clown pig" for Beth. Shelby hesitates first but then gives in. Beth is crying in her crib and Shelby is taking her out of it, trying to shush her. Puck admires the little girl and Shelby asks if he wants to hold her. However, Puck declinies, afraid that he might disturb Beth. Pot o' Gold Puck and Quinn come over to Shelby's house, therefor they would be able to babysit Beth. Shelby is putting Beth in Quinn's lap, but the little girl immediately begins to cry. Puck takes her then, claiming Beth has a thing for him. Afterwards Quinn is placing items, which should show that Shelby is an unfit mother, around the flat, in order to get Beth back. Mash Off Puck is meant to help Shelby put a crib together, but plays with Beth the whole time. He tells Shelby that he's glad that Shelby is the mother of Beth now and it made things easier for him. In addition to that he claims that Beth wasn't an accident. I Kissed a Girl She slips and splits her lip open. She is not seen, and Shelby then takes her to the hospital, where she calls Puck for help and support. Michael During Never Can Say Goodbye, the inside of Quinn's locker is shown, showing various pictures and memories from her high school life. One of them is a photo of Beth saying "Hi, Mommy!" and a some pictures of Puck and Beth together. Season Four Thanksgiving Beth doesn't appear, but was mentioned by Santana in Thanksgiving before Quinn slapped her. Sweet Dreams Once again, she doesn't appear but when Shelby makes a surprise visit to Rachel, she mentions that she's currently in New York with Beth and is also glad to have Beth in her life. Trivia *Has been adopted by Shelby Corcoran. *Her biological parents are Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. *Appeared for the first time in Journey. *Has the same dopey smile as Puck. (stated by Shelby) *Wasn't seen in Season Two, but was mentioned by Rachel, Quinn, Puck and Jacob. *Reappeared in Season Three. *Wasn't seen in Season Four, but was mentioned in conversations between Santana and Quinn (Thanksgiving) and Shelby and Rachel. (Sweet Dreams) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Sluts